Percy Jackson, Character Counts
by Neverstop13
Summary: I went in alphabetical order and talked about practically all the characters I could think of. Each letter/ character has either a little one-shot or just talking about them. One-shot (not very long).


**So this is another little thing I thought of and I'm bored, so yeah...It goes along with the alphabet except for X. I couldn't think of anything for X. Otherwise, enjoy! :) I do not own PJO**

* * *

A is for Annabeth

A character everyone loves. Witty and smart, she is, with eyes that most girls want.

But what I love about her is that she goes out with a snap and a bang!

And then leaves Percy standing there dumbstruck.

* * *

B is for Beckendorf

Had a great life at camp; a loving girlfriend, loving friends, and a loving job and power. He got to see the looks on those monster's faces when they realized that they were going to get blown up. He lived a wonderful life.

* * *

C is for Calypso

You gotta feel sorry for her, but then again…

"PERCY IS ANNABETH'S! STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND THEIR SACRED KISS!"

* * *

D is for Dionysus

He's sarcastic, kinda funny, and drinks soda. What's not to like about him?

* * *

E is for Eidolons

They crapped up everything. I wish they would die and go away already.

* * *

F is for Frank

The big guy who doesn't want to be big. He's cute and he and Hazel can have as many pets as they want. What's not go love about him?

* * *

G is for Grover

A cute and lovable satyr who loves enchiladas and Percy.

Seriously, no explanation required.

* * *

H is for Hera

Everyone hates her and she needs to butt out of situations that don't involve her.

Everyone hates her. End of story.

* * *

I is for Iris

Percy chants as he holds up his sacred drachma. "Iris, O Goddess of the Mist. Accept my offering for Wi-Fi,"

Annabeth shakes her head exasperatedly and rubs her temples.

* * *

J is for Jason

The blond superman who's got an overly obsessed fangirling brick.

* * *

K is for Kronos

An abusive dad who just can't handle the truth—he's old. He's so old his grandchildren and great-grandchildren can beat the crap out of him. He just can't take no for an answer.

* * *

L is for Leo

May I point out that in Mark of Athena, when he, Hazel, and Echo were trying to save Narcissus and the bronze in the water, and Leo was performing as "hot stuff" and making a Team Leo, there was only one nymph who was still on Team Leo when the others weren't. It's on page 95 and it's not Echo who says it. I say two things about that:

Smart girl.

That would've been me if I were there.

The letter L asks me what I think about Leo.

I say, no explanation required.

* * *

M is for Mr. Brunner

"What's that in your wheelchair, or are you just happy to see me?" (Something I randomly thought of…)

I think it would be pretty awesome to have Mr. Brunner as a teacher. Otherwise known as Chiron.

* * *

N is for Nico

Poor guy. He loses practically everything and he's barely even 14 yet. Then again, I feel like he's going to be the one to, in the end, saying, "Seeya, suckers!"

He may be depressing most of the time, but he can also be sassy as well.

I kinda miss the little boy who plays MythoMagic and asks a gazillion questions and tells the gods, to their faces, their attack points and whatnot. But I still bet he plays MythoMagic in his free time.

* * *

O is for Oracle

"Our Oracle is otherwise known as Rachel Dare," Annabeth explains.

"Yeah, I'm sure glad we have Rachel instead of that ugly mummy." Percy shivers.

Octavian scoffs. "What's the difference?"

He feels something tap his shoulder and he turns around to get a punch in the face from Rachel.

"You say your Oracle is otherwise known as a jerkass brat?" she asks Reyna and then Rachel shrugs. "What's the difference?"

* * *

P is for Percy and Piper

Percy is amazing. No explanation required.

Piper is amazing. People, stop hating on her. She doesn't deserve it. She is a great character, no explanation required as well.

Respect.

* * *

Q is for Queen

Never a good word. It means Hera, Khione, and any other blood-sucking creature that will kill and do anything to rule the world.

* * *

R is for Reyna

Independent and I love her character. I feel sorry for her but I think she will become a great Huntress!

* * *

S is for Stoll

I really wish I could meet these guys.

They don't need an explanation for why they're awesome.

* * *

T is for Thalia and Tyson

"Chubby, you get the ones on the left, I'll get the ones on the right."

"Your left or my left?"

"Just get back-to-back!" Thalia hissed.

He did so and they faced the monsters that were surrounding them.

Thalia held up her pinecones and Tyson held up his jar of peanut butter and together, they attacked.

* * *

U is for Unicorn

They're at Camp Jupiter. For Tyson's birthday, Percy takes him there to meet them.

Tempest and Blackjack and Arion are jealous of unicorns and vice-versa.

* * *

V is for Venus

Otherwise known as Aphrodite.

When it comes down to Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Beckendorf and Silena, Aphrodite/Venus knows what's up.

* * *

W is for Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain

"I came up with these nicknames first!" Annabeth screamed.

"Nuh-uh!" Percy exclaimed. "I did!"

"Shut it, you idiots!" Clarisse screamed and interrupted them. "I came up with Wise Girl first. I believe I should get more credit for your guys' relationship."

This led to more protests and the Stoll brothers decided to referee this fight.

* * *

Y is for Yew

Michael Yew's body was never found. RIP all those lost souls from the war who deserved to be found.

* * *

Z is for Zeus

The tempered guy who always has a twist in his toga and his stupid lightning bolt up his butt.

Dude needs to chill.

* * *

**Yup. This is why I have no life. **

**I thought this was fun to do though:) Please review! Reviews make me feel like I actually ****_do_**** have a life! **


End file.
